Call Me Maybe
by MidnightDusk13
Summary: Every great love story began with a drunk phone call, who's to say they're any different. They're just a number... He's the sexy front man of a hot band, and she's a powerhouse vocalist. We've seen them bicker, tease, flirt...but I'm waiting for that moment where they realize they're in love. Featuring Adam and Christina from the Voice US. (ADAMTINA)
1. Call Me Maybe

**Authors Note: It's been a while since I've written but I've recently gotten addicted to the Voice US, mainly because of Adam and Christina's "sexual tension", nicely put by Cee Lo. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Voice US or the people portrayed in the story. However I will be introducing new characters, that will be mine..**

**Lastly, I hope you enjoy. I welcome criticism.**

It started with a phone call.

"Hey babe," Christina said her voice low and seductive as she paced around her dressing room. She was at rehearsals for the live shows for the Voice. The boys, Adam, Blake and Cee Lo were somewhere around tossing back a few drinks or doing whatever guys usually do.

They had asked her to join, but Christina kindly refused, excusing herself. She loved them all, really, but she was up to her neck with their wise cracks, fart noises and crude way of discussing girls. She didn't know how much more of the testosterone she could handle. Spending five days a week, nine hours a day with three boys was no easy feat; although, she was fully aware of the position she was in and the million other girls that would kill to be her.

Clearly she wasn't one of them.

At first it was adorable, and a refreshing change from all the Hollywood drama that came with the package of being an "it girl", but as tension rose on set, her patience wore thin.

Sure, she expected such behaviour from Cee-Lo and well when Blake was drunk, he was always a wild card, but Adam..., well that one surprised her. _He always did._

She shook her head, shifting her focus back to the conversation at hand.

"I miss you..." she spoke softly, her voice barely above a whisper. She stood there for a second, before throwing her head back laughing at what the person on the other end said. She smiled to herself, looking around her dressing room, until her gaze fell upon her queen size princess bed. Yes she had a bed in her dressing room, just one of the perks of being a diva.

"You wouldn't believe the day I've had..." She started as she kicked off her Jimmy Choo's and settled in. _This was it - Bliss. _

- xx Adamtina xx

Adam strode through the studio like he owned it...only shifting side to side. He wasn't drunk, he stated to anyone that would listen or offer to help...and he wasn't. Being Hollywood's bad boy came with the reputation of handling vast amounts of alcohol, something he was definitely, _normally,_ pro at.

_Except now, but he __**wasn't **__drunk. _It was a stupid mistake. He knew better than to drink on an empty stomach. **He wasn't a light weight.**

**Flashback to earlier..**

It had been a long day. This week the Knockout Rounds took place which meant each coach had to eliminate some more people from their teams. This was the hard part, the part **_he hated_** with every fibre of his being. To think that with a few words, he could end someone's chance of winning. Who was he to make that choice – God? He didn't think so, but it was his job.

So after a rough day on set, he wanted nothing more than to go home and spend it with his girlfriend/model..

"Hey Adam, Cee-Lo and I are going to **_Emerald City Bar_** for some drinks, d'ya wanna come?" Blake asked with his Southern drawl evident. "We're betting on who gets drunk first."

Adam smirked as he weighed his options. Home sounded good, but a night out didn't sound bad either, and besides since when did he ever back down from a challenge.

"You're on country boy; just don't let your wife catch you when you walk in drunk. I'm sure she wouldn't appreciate you hurling all over her expensive furniture,"

Blake scoffed. "We'll see about that Levine. Let's go."

Adam wore his leather jacket as he and Blake headed out

."Ladies first," he said to Blake, as he held open the door. Blake chuckled, but walked past anyway.

_Oh it was bound to be an interesting night, indeed. Just what the doctor ordered. _


	2. Selfies and Bar Shots

Here's Chapter two, umm I wasn't very comfortable writing it. Just a heads up, anything in bold is what they are thinking. I hope you like it. I'd love some feedback, critisim if anything. It's been too long since I've written so anything would be good right now. Adamtina forever :)

**Seflies and** **Bar Shots**

The energy of the bar was palpable, as drunken guys spoke obnoxiously trying to pick up girls, gyrating bodies with the beat of the music, and the occasional pass-out.

"So then she pulled out a spoon and started threatening me." Blake spoke loudly, over the music playing at the bar. He clunked his glass of bourbon on the bar hard, sloshing some of it out.

Adam and Cee Lo threw their head back laughing.

It was late, really late. None of them knew the exact time because they were all buzzed, some more than others. _Three guesses who._

However Adam didn't fail to notice the girl that stood mere feet away from them checking him out. He wiggled his eyebrows, and gave her his trademark smirk. The very one that had girls eating out of his palm.

He looked back over to Blake and Cee Lo, to see if they were watching, but they were busy taking pictures of themselves.

Adam shook his head.

Oh Miranda isn't going to be happy, he thought, referring to the blonde haired beauty that was Blake's wife. He downed the rest of his scotch and walked towards the girl, narrowly missing another who threw herself on him.

"Hey," he said his voice smooth as butter. He rested his elbow on the bar and cocked his head to the left, a smile playing on his lips.

The girl played with her drink, twirling the straw. She saw Adam and cocked her eyebrows, suggestively.

"What's your story?" He asked, taking a seat. He had to admit it, she was hot. She wore black leather pants, and a halter top, her hair rolled down her back in soft caramel curls.

She looked at him, and put her drink down. "I'm a girl sitting at a bar, what makes you think I have one?"

Adam smirked, vaguely aware of the boisterous voices that were of Blake and Cee Lo. "Well it's not every day you see a pretty girl sitting by herself."

She smirked back. "Who says I'm by myself. I've got you here with me."

Adam looked taken aback for a second, surprised at her directness. He was just about to retort, when he felt his pants vibrate and the sound of "Dirrty" started playing. He rose his index finger signalling he'd be back, as he rummaged around his pocket for his phone.

"Hey Adam here holla –"he started but was cut off.

"Adam where are you. It's late and I miss you," said a whiny voice on the other end.

_Oh shit._ He snapped out of his drunken reverie and gulped. "Sorry Behati, they boys and I decided to have a few drinks. I'll be home soon." **How could I forget I have a girlfriend at home?**

"Hurry up, the bed feels cold without you."

Before he could say anything else, she hung up. No goodbye, no nothing. He sighed and made his way over to Blake and Cee Lo, noticing that the girl, who was checking him out earlier, now had her tongue down some other guy's throat.

**_Yup, it was definitely time to go home. _**

Christina switched off the lights to her dressing room making her way to her car. She smiled inwardly. After speaking to Matt, she felt loads better. He always knew how to make everything okay.

She was lost in her thoughts as she proceeded to find her way to the car. It didn't matter if she wasn't paying attention, she knew her way like she knew the back of her hand.

Suddenly a crash shook her from her thoughts as she saw a shadow approaching her. She blinked twice, fear running through her bones. She glanced at her watch. 12:30.

What the fuck? Who would be in here this late; as far as she knew everyone had gone home.

As the figure grew closer, she noticed it stumble. Curiosity took over her as she cautiously walked towards him.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Adam staggering his way towards her. She didn't have to be a genius to know he was drunk, if not definitely buzzed.

"Hey Ad!" Christina said snapping her fingers in front of him. This got his attention. He snapped out of his daze, his head moving left to right furiously

Christina smirked, it was a wonder he didn't get a whiplash.

Adam smiled sheepishly, scuffling his foot. "Uh, hey Christina. Just the per person I-i was looking for." His breath smelled strongly of alcohol.

Her nose wrinkled in disgust. She quirked her eyebrows. **What did he just say?**

"Why's that?"

"Ergh, I was wondering if you could give me a ride home...Blake and Cee Lo left and I, um, can't drive." He slurred.

Christina's shoulder slumped in disappointment. **Wait what? **"You guys are so stupid; you could at least make sure you have a ride before getting sloshed. But come on, I'll take you home."

She walked away, her heels clacking on the cold, hardwood floor. After walking a few more feet, she realized she didn't hear footsteps following her. She turned around to see Adam exactly where she left him few minutes ago.

He had a goofy smile plastered on his face. She couldn't help but smile.** It was adorable.**

"I can't move."

"Come on I'll help you," she shook her head. He was like her son Max, although Max could probably take better care of himself.

She took a hold of his hands and let go almost immediately, as she felt sparks fly through her. **What the hell was that**, she thought, and pushed it to the back of her head. Forcefully, she took his hand again and guided him towards her BMW.

Leave your feed back, it's much appreciated. Sorry for making Adam sound like a wuss. It's the alcohol talking. I promise to have him back to his arrogant self soon.

Much love xx

MIdniightDusk13


	3. Car Rides & Awkward Silence

Hey guys! Thanks so much for those of you who read, voted and commented! It means so much to me. I'm sorry for the late uodate and I promise to update more regularly but my schedule is anything but! I'll try to work out a system though. Anywho here's the next chapter, it's a bit longer than anticipated, hopefully you guys will forgive me :3 It was a lot of fun writing.

**"Car Rides and Awkward Silence**"

Christina's BMW rolled up Adam's gravelly drive way. A huge house loomed over them – it was beautiful in every way imaginable complete with a fountain, fairy-lights adorning palm trees, and a beautiful landscape.

"We're here Ad." Christina said poking him in the passenger seat. He stirred but didn't get up.

She looked at him and only then noticed that he'd fallen asleep, his head resting on the window, a small smile on his face. It seemed like he was having a good dream

She smiled softly. _He looks so peaceful._ She almost felt guilty for having to wake him up.

After a few more failed attempts, Christina was growing impatient. The clock flashed 1 A.M and she groaned. She had to be up in a few hours to get ready for another day's work. She chewed her lip thinking of what could be done.

Adam was completely out of it. It was no use trying to get him to wake up. Plus she didn't know if he had anyone waiting up for him.

Finally making her mind up, she reversed her car out of his drive way. It was pathetic. She'd hate to wake up hangover and alone. It couldn't be of any harm, he'd just stay the night in the guest bedroom.

The drive home was quiet - the air filled with silence and Christina hated it. Since Matt had been away a lot lately she often found herself lonely at home. She plugged her IPod to the car speakers, not realizing until it was too late that the volume was on full.

**_Take me by the tongue  
And I'll know you  
Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
And I'll show you  
All the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger_**

Adam woke up startled as he heard his own voice blaring from the radio of Christina's car. _Christina's car? Say what? _"Oww," he moaned, holding his head. He felt like he had run into a thousand bricks.

Christina adjusted the volume before turning her attention to him. "Sorry," she said apologetically.

Adam ruffled his hair with his hands, his eyes adjusting to where he was. He looked at her and couldn't help but smile...there was almost something soft and vulnerable about her. It was a side he'd never seen before. Realizing he was staring, he cleared his throat.

"What am I doing here?"

Her eyes twinkled in the darkness. She loved the way he ruffled his hair – wishing it was almost her hands. _What was she thinking? Christina ,this is Adam. Notorious player, your friend and rival. _She shook her head and shifted her attention back to the task at hand: getting them both home in one piece.

"Well, I stopped by your house but you were asleep and no one was there...so I decided you could stay at my place for the night." She stated simply, but couldn't help but notice that her hands involuntarily gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"Oh okay." He said, still confused by her act of kindness. "Isn't this what you've always dreamed of – me and you having a sleepover?" His voice dripped with arrogance. He smirked.

Christina scoffed and giggled – why was her body turning against her. She did not giggle. Christina does not giggle. "You wish," she muttered.

"Yeah I do," he teased, amused at the fact that she just giggled – something only teenage girls did.

Christina felt her cheeks heat up a tad bit. "We're here." She said slamming the breaks to break the awkward moment. Adam felt his body being thrust forward only to be caught be his seatbelt.

"You could have warned me you know." He scowled, unbuckling his belt.

"I could, but what would be the fun in that." She retorted sweetly. She let out a sigh of relief, glad that she was herself again and that she had the upper hand.

**Christina: 1**

**Adam : 2**

"Okay so through here is the kitchen," Christina gestured towards the vast kitchen designed for master chefs like Heston and Rachel Ray complete with pots and pans hanging from the ceiling over a granite island, a subzero fridge big enough to feed an army (for two weeks) and a top of the line stove. As impressive as it was, it looked to be hardly touched.

"Wow," Adam spoke softly.

"I know, come on lets go. Let me show your room."

"So you mean I'm not sleeping with you." Adam blurted out jokingly.

Christina whipped her head around and scowled at him. "No," she said through gritted teeth.

Adam looked sheepishly. He hadn't meant it and wished he could take it back. He felt bad, Christina was being so hospitable. He knew sometimes he took things a bit far (and that she had a boyfriend, although he wasn't around much) but she was usually humorous about it...although perhaps 2 A.M wasn't a good time to test it.

"I'm sorry," he said reaching out to her, but she pulled her hand away quickly.

"It's fine." Her eyes lingered on his before quickly looking away. "Here's the guest bedroom, bathrooms down the hall and my room's that one." She pointed towards a closed door at the other end of the hallway. "Well goodnight," she said walking away, trying to figure out what possessed her to tell him that.

"Night," Adam said slightly confused, watching her retreating back.

He entered the room and was awestruck by its intricate interior. Everything about it screamed 'Christina' and either reflected her personality or her new album 'Lotus'. He _undressed _and laid down on his bed, his last thought before he slept, her giggle.

Authors Note : Well that's the third chapter! I hope you like it! I've already an idea what the next chapter will be like but I'm hoping to get some feedback on it before I do from you guys.

**What would you like to see happen?**

I know the story is moving a bit slowly but it'll pick up! I just like making sure my readers can picture everything the way I do in my head...sides nothing happens so quickly ;)

Night! Much love xx


End file.
